


Guardian Angel

by livelaughlove



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don was Amita's guardian angel exactly when she needed him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Amita glanced up from the floor as a gentle hand rubbed her shoulder. She could hear an urgent, yet gentle, voice calling her name. Still shocked from the gun blasts and Charlie's message, it took her a minute to focus her eyes on the face hovering over her. It was Don, his face framed in a golden glow. She instinctively relaxed, knowing that he would do everything in his power to protect and save her. As he helped her up from the floor, Amita remembered all the times that he was there for her throughout the years. She responded to his brief questions as he hurried her towards the exit from the warehouse. The entire time Don never let go of her, as if to assure himself that she was alright. When they exited the building, Amita caught sight of Charlie's worried face and ripped herself away to run into Charlie's waiting arms. She buried her face in his neck and felt him doing the same. Minutes passed slowly as they clung to each other in relief. At last, Don's voice broke them apart and he guided them into the backseat of his SUV. As he pulled out of the yard, Amita gazed at the profile of Don's face, filled with relief and joy, and realized that he was her guardian angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the end of Angels and Demons when Don is helping Amita up from the floor of the room. I did not intend this to be a Don/Amita fic but it can be viewed that way.


End file.
